My hands
by FearxIsXNeverxEnding
Summary: When prayers turn to promises, not even fate can stand in their way. We hold the light of good in our hearts, and achieve the impossible. Now we live on... ...to greet a new dawn...


_Their falling, separated from the rest of the group. _

_ "Stay together!", the strawberry blonde female demanded, grabbing onto the nearest person next to her. The blonde haired male held onto her wrist when feeling her grab him. The other only male in the group looks up, reaching out to the orange haired female"Hey grab my hand!" She nods her head and says, "Okay!", before grabbing his hand. She then, grabs onto the other next to her. "Where missing two people!", the orange haired female exclaims, panicking. The blonde looks down, his piercing blue eyes widening as his hand reaches out._

_ "Squall! Hope!"_

_ The brown haired male looks up, looking at the desperate attempt to grab onto them both. He just shakes his head softly at the blonde and lips "Goodbye" at them all. He turns to the silvered haired boy, his hands grabbing the younger one's gently._

_ "...Hope?", he asks', looking at the younger boy with a worried yet stern look. The boy looks up into gray hues, a small smile forming on his own face, before nodding his head. "Ready." he says, grabbing onto the leather clad hands tightly. This was it. They were going to complete their focus; together. The focus that the Fal'Cie burdened on them for far too long. Their brands glow brightly as they fall. Taking a deep breath, a white light engulfed them both. It creates a blast, a blast that wiped out monsters that ended up in the Sphere, turning into energy. This energy is gathered where the bright light is, before gradually getting darker. Within this darkness, the great beast is being created. As if the darkness took the shape of the beast of legend, it appears._

_ A horrible ear piercing cry was then heard. The beast of legend, the beast that thousands feared stood._

_ Cocoon is meeting it's end. _

_ The beast jumps, jumping toward the bottom of the sphere that was once being held in the sky. With the sudden pressure changing, and how rapidly Cocoon was falling, molten lava forms at the bottom. The beast jumps, into the lava it goes, swimming towards the bottom. Suddenly, a crack of Cocoon's shell is heard, before the hands of the beast break through it. Using the magic it holds, the beast brings part of the ground of the sacred land of Pulse, up. As soon as it connects with Cocoon's shell, it turns into crystal. With it's mouth opened wide, the crystal forms all around Cocoon. The beasts' arms are holding the giant sphere and with one last piercing roar, the beast itself turns into crystal, now the land beneath it holding the crystal pillar; holding Cocoon. It rips through Cocoon once more and when the damage of Cocoon's fall is over, a dim light, which was once Eden, slowly dims out before nothing is seen within the empty shell of what was once the home of millions._

_ Sun light shines through, gazing through out the land of Pulse. 5 people are resting in crystal stasis. The young strawberry blonde female sleeps, her hand gently placed on her chest, where her brand once was._

_ Given the gift of eternal sleep._

_ "...wake up."_

_ A echo voice says gently once again._

_ "...Wake up"_

_ Suddenly, she glows, and crystal dust leaves her as she's able to breath in air into her lungs. What happened? Looking up, she sees Cocoon and the crystal pillar that holds it up proudly._

_ Taking a few steps forward, she smiles sadly. _

_ "They did it... they saved Cocoon... they saved the world..."_

_ "No... they gave us a new one."_

_ She turns, gasping a little surprised when she saw the rest of her comrades follow behind her. The afro-styled haired male smiles before saying, "That's one gift I'll forgive for not wrapping." The blonde chuckles. "Yeah..."_

_ "This is as much as we can do."_

_ The voice again rings out to their ears, recognizing the voice imminently. _

_ "The rest... is up to you."_

_ The orange haired female looks down at the ground under her feet. "This means... we've completed our focus... right?" Her partner looks at her, nodding her head, grabbing her hand gently. "Yes... yes it does." The blonde sighs lightly. _

_ "We have seen better days", he says, "That's for sure." The other male chuckles, "Yeah. And I say that qualifies as a demolition. That means our focus _is _complete."_

_ "Huh. Whatever, it's what you wanna believe."_

_ Another echoed voice rings out to them, and the ex solder could almost laugh at this. She recognizes the voices of the two heroes who sacrificed themselves to become the crystal pillar that stood before them. She makes a "tech..." sound before smiling and saying, "It really is a miracle." Suddenly, the orange haired female's voice reaches out to everyone's ears. _

_ "My brand! It's gone!"_

_ They turn, everyone else looking for the brand that cursed them to do this in the first place._

_ "It's easy to lose sight of things with a world as wide as this one. But if you keep going, you're sure to fin what you're looking for... sooner or later..."_

_ Something catches the blond haired males eyes. He looks; two figures walking their way. With the sudden silence, everyone looks. A young female, softer features then the other strawberry pink haired ex cop, grabs the shoulder of the young child next to her and says, "Look!" The child says "Daddy!" and runs and the gunner can't believe his eyes. Suddenly realization hits him and his smile is a bright one. "Serah!", he says, running to her, laughing. "Snow!", she yells with glee, running towards him with her arms open wide and he scoops her up, hugging her tightly, spinning her. _

_ The orange haired female looks, desperately looking for her two friends. She scans, her smile slowly becoming a frown as she looks down. _

_ "Their gone... aren't they..."_

_ A hand went on her back, the rough texture of the skin made it really easy to know who it was. A heavy accent reached out. "Hey...", she said sadly. Looking up, she said, "I guess... they meant this to be goodbye. Then again, we've changed our fates before..."_

_ Serah and Snow return to the ex cop. Letting go of the blonde's hand, she runs into the arms she's been dying to hug. "I've missed you..." she says, hugging onto the ex-cop and the older one holds her. As she begins to release her, she says, "Serah... I'm so sorry." Serah smiles, and says, "It's okay." With a gentle tug, Snow intervenes and says, "Hey hey hey! C'mon! The apologies can wait, we have a wedding to plan!" He puts his hand on her shoulder. _

_ "You... are gonna allow it, right?"_

_ The women laughs to herself slightly. "You don't mess around, eh, Snow?", the orange haired female chuckles and the other says, "Well, this is Snow, Vanille." She nods laughing, saying, "That is true Fang!" Snow gives them a quick, "Oh no I don't!" before turning to the ex-cop._

_ "Lightning... I swear to you... I will make her happy."_

_ "I believe you. Congrats."_

_ Within the pillar, you could see two bodies curled, there hands touching, intertwining. The voice belonging to the brown haired male, Squall, says, "When prayers turn to promises, not even fate can stand in their way." The voice of the silvered haired boy, Hope, says, "We hold the light of good in our hearts... and achieve the impossible. Now we live on..._

_"...to greet a new dawn."_

* * *

Since I've gotten the blade _Lionheart _for Lightning in the game, I always pictured Squall running around Gran Pulse and I don't know why ouo and especially when it said that it belonged to a Pulse L'Cie, argh.

Oh btw, I don't even know why, but I have the crack ship Squall and Hope. Yer. Don't ask, I shall never know either.

But I had a lot of fun writing this, even though it's just the friggin' ending of 13. Different, granted, but it's just the ending. Anyway, none of the FF characters belong to me at all. ono

I wanna write a Fanfic where someone visions this, but their in a mental hospital... I... dunno bye.


End file.
